


Below Barbarous Altars

by Claire



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crusader-era, First Time, M/M, Nicolo is introspective while taking cock, Nicolo on his knees, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: In which Yusuf's men accept Nicolo as one of their own, and Nicolo shows how thankful he is
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Other(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 293





	Below Barbarous Altars

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a bastardised version of a line from DH Lawrence's 'Tease'. (The actual line is _Altars barbarous below_.)
> 
> Written for the following prompt from the kink meme:
> 
> Yusuf's men get to use Nicolò's mouth while Yusuf fucks him. Some nights that's only a few men. Most nights, though, Yusuf takes forever to finish and Nicolò goes through his entire army.
> 
> Enthusiastic consent from everyone involved.
> 
> ([x](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=328380#cmt328380))

"That's it, Nicolo," Yusuf murmurs softly as his fingers stroke Nicolo's throat, encouraging him to swallow the essence of the fifth man to unload in his mouth that night. Yusuf is still hard inside him, and Nicolo knows it's going to be a long night. He's barely half way through the men that ride with Yusuf, the ones that took Nicolo in like he's one of their own. They took him into their lives, their protection; the least he can do is take them into his body.

He doesn't take them in the way he takes Yusuf, reserving that right only for the man who stood over him at the gates of Jerusalem, their swords in each others' body. Nicolo had felt his life bleed out onto the sodden ground, expecting to be taken into the arms of God. Instead, he had been rejected from Heaven and opened his eyes to find Yusuf next to him.

And he'd tried, he'd tried to get back into God's grace, but each time he'd been rejected. Each time he had died and been denied paradise, and each time, Yusuf had remained, praising his Allah for healing the wounds Nicolo had inflicted on him.

It was only when Yusuf had pulled Nicolo's blade from his body for the thousandth time, when the wound had closed like it was never there, that Nicolo had understood. As a boy he'd spent his life on his knees before God, his faith the thing he had believed to be the one unshakeable constant in his life. But he was wrong. God was never meant to be his constant, Yusuf was.

When Yusuf's men had found them, they had accepted the dirty white man following along with only few words from Yusuf. They had gone to a river, and kept watch as Yusuf and Nicolo had bathed, washing away the filth and blood until they were clean. Nicolo had looked away as Yusuf had stood there, unashamed in his nakedness. But Yusuf had taken Nicolo's chin in his hands, had held his face carefully as he'd pressed his mouth to Nicolo's, encouraging Nicolo's to open up with soft bites to his lower lip. And Nicolo had let him in.

Days later, when they'd stopped for the night and made their camp, Nicolo's bedroll next to Yusuf's as it had been since Nicolo joined them, Yusuf moved closer. His hand rested on Nicolo's hip for a moment, before snaking under the clothes Nicolo was wearing and running fingertips over his skin.

"I must have you, Nicolo," Yusuf murmured. "Will you let me?"

Even through the layers of fabric between them, Nicolo could feel the hard press of Yusuf's cock against him. He looked up at the others around the fire, all of them on their own bedrolls, and all of them looking at Nicolo, like they were waiting for his answer as much as Yusuf was.

He'd looked at the fire, watching as the sparks had danced into the sky, climbing their way to Heaven but dying out before they ever got there. Dying because they left the heat and life of the flames that tethered them to the ground.

"Yes--"

"Nicolo?" Like Yusuf hadn't heard him, like his voice had been too quiet to carry.

"Yes." Because he wanted Yusuf to be his flame, wanted him to be his tether.

There was a rustling as one of the others stood up, retrieving a vial from the saddlebags that were currently stacked against each other while the horses rested. The vial was handed off to Yusuf, before his man retreated back to his bedroll, palming at the trousers he was wearing as he sat.

Yusuf pulled at Nicolo's trousers until they were under his behind. Hands palmed the fleshy globes as a finger trailed into the untouched valley between them.

"Has anyone had you, Nicolo? Or am I the first?" Yusuf's words brushed over Nicolo's neck, his mouth close enough to press kisses to Nicolo's shoulder, kisses that Nicolo could barely feel through his shirt.

Any answer Nicolo could have given was cut off by the gasp he gave as Yusuf's finger pressed inside him, slick with the oil from the vial that had been handed over.

There were words from the other side of the fire, rapid and light and causing some soft noises of agreement. Nicolo didn't know who said them, was too focused on Yusuf's finger as it moved in and out of him, too focused on the second finger slipping in to join it.

"They're asking how you feel inside, Nicolo," Yusuf translated. "Should I tell them? Should I tell them you're gripping my fingers so tightly that I can't wait to feel you around my cock?"

Nicolo didn't realise he was nodding his head until Yusuf spoke up, whatever he said to his men causing at least one groan and the sounds of hands moving into trousers.

"I think that's enough," Yusuf commented, pulling his fingers from Nicolo's body.

There was a beat of Nicolo's heart and then Yusuf was back, flush against Nicolo, and a hard, heavy weight pressing into him. 

"Let me in, Nicolo," Yusuf urged. "My cock is thick for you and I want to spill my seed inside you." Yusuf kept up a steady murmur of words as he pushed in until Nicolo could feel the scratch of hair against him and Yusuf was fully inside.

The cock impaling him was hot, heavy in its solidity, and Nicolo thought that when the Fathers told him to open himself up to God they could never have known that he would find his own way to worship.

Yusuf was moving in and out of him, and Nicolo didn't recognise most of the words being spoken so softly into his ear, but they soothed him anyway.

He couldn't stop the whine that came from him when Yusuf reached into his trousers and gently gripped Nicolo's hard cock. No other man had ever touched him in that way, and Yusuf barely had his hand around Nicolo before he was spilling over Yusuf's fingers.

Yusuf groaned, his hips stilling as Nicolo felt the warmth inside him, and he knew Yusuf had claimed him more thoroughly than the Church ever had.

There were other noises from around the fire, soft moans and muttered out words, and Nicolo thought he heard his own name in there at least once.

Yusuf laughed quietly as his men started to settle back down. "You pleasure us all with your sounds, my Nicolo." His arm wrapped around Nicolo, pulling him back into Yusuf's hold, and Nicolo succumbed to sleep, still speared upon Yusuf's cock.

It continued that way in the following nights. Yusuf would take Nicolo, and Yusuf's men would take their own pleasure during it. And each night, Yusuf would stroke his fingers through Nicolo's hair and praise him for bringing such joy to everyone in their camp.

It was the seventh night that it changed, the seventh night when one of the men - Aban, Nicolo thought - moved from his bedroll while Yusuf was inside Nicolo. It wasn't until the shadow cast over him that Nicolo realised how closely Aban had moved to them, his hardness still in his hand.

Words reached into the air, Yusuf rolling his hips lazily into Nicolo while he spoke to Aban.

"He wishes to see you more clearly, Nicolo," Yusuf told him. "Wishes to see your face while you take your pleasure."

Nicolo looked up at Aban, surprised to see hesitation written on his face. And Nicolo knew that if he said no, if he refused this, then Aban would go back to his bedroll. But these men had taken Nicolo as their own, and asked so little in return. 

"Yes," he said, feeling the smile on Yusuf's face as he pressed a kiss into Nicolo's hair.

Aban grinned at Nicolo's assent and when Nicolo spilled into Yusuf's hand, Aban spilled onto the ground in front of them.

The following day Aban approached him, all wide smile and open arms. Nicolo tensed, unsure as to how the previous night may have changed things, changed how Yusuf's men saw him. They knew Yusuf took him every night, they heard it and watched from afar, but that was different to being right next to them. It wasn't just hearing the sounds Nicolo made as Yusuf was in him, but seeing the pleasure in his face as it happened, seeing the way he spilled so readily at Yusuf's touch. He knew what the Church thought of men like him, men who looked upon other men in ways they shouldn't, men who _submitted_ to other men, and he couldn't bear to see that look in the faces of those who have treated him better than his own people would treat Yusuf if their circumstances were reversed.

But Aban just slapped Nicolo's shoulder and laughed. "Tueal, 'akhiu alsaghir , altaeam yantazir," he said, the way he pointed to where Sufyan was stirring the large pot over the fire filling in what Nicolo didn't understand.

The stew was thick and rich, and Nicolo was only onto his third spoonful when he noticed Yusuf looking at him.

"You fear things you need not, Nicolo," Yusuf said, quietly, reaching out to tuck a lock of escaped hair behind Nicolo's ear. "No one here will look down on any man for how he takes his pleasure; we are all family here."

Nicolo looked over to where the rest of the men sat in groups of twos and threes, all of them laughing and talking as they ate. Every so often, one of them would look over to where Yusuf and Nicolo sat, smiling and calling something that Yusuf would, invariably, answer with a grin. Nicolo thought back to the dinners he'd become accustomed to before answering the papal call to arms. Thought back to the bland food and the silent contemplation of God that was demanded during the meal. Thought back and considered that maybe, just maybe, Yusuf had a point.

That night, as the bedrolls were laid down, it wasn't just Aban that approached them. All of Yusuf's men took positions around them, leaving a gap so that that the light of the fire could still reach them, could still illuminate what was happening.

Yusuf was joyful as he took Nicolo, unashamed as he moved into Nicolo's body while his men watched, with questions that Nicolo couldn't understand being asked and answered as they moved together.

"They ask how tight you are, Nicolo. They ask how you feel to me," Yusuf said.

"What did you tell them?" Nicolo asked. Because he may have started to pick up the odd word, but still knew nowhere near enough to follow the rapid speech flying around him.

"Fi 'ahsan al'ahwal," Yusuf murmured in Nicolo's ear. "I told them you are perfect."

Nicolo blamed the firelight for the heat in his face.

"Would that they could feel as I do, hayati, and know the wonder you bring to me."

Even as Yusuf spoke, Nicolo knew it was something that would never happen, that part of his body reserved only for the man behind him. Reserved for the one who made sure Nicolo was always satisfied first, before taking his own pleasure. But there was also a part of Nicolo that wanted what Yusuf said, part of him that needed these men to know that they had changed Nicolo irrevocably and how much he was thankful for that.

"I could take them," Nicolo said quietly. "In my mouth." The words came out before Nicolo could stop them, and Yusuf stilled behind him. For a moment, Nicolo thought Yusuf was horrified by what he'd offered, by the thought of sharing Nicolo with his men. But then a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and Nicolo could feel the smile on Yusuf's face.

"You would do that?" he asked. "Share yourself with everyone here?"

Nicolo glanced up at the men who surrounded them, the ones who had accepted him into their lives and treated him no differently to any of the others they rode with. "Yes," he replied.

"My Nicolo, you are a wonder," Yusuf told him, as he spilled into Nicolo's body. "Tomorrow," he said, reaching around to grip Nicolo's cock and stroke him until he was shaking, emptying himself onto the ground, the groans of the men around them meeting Nicolo's.

Since that night Nicolo has taken all of them. Yusuf takes Nicolo on his knees now, making it easy for each of his men to step forward and have Nicolo's mouth.

"Only until I spill, Nicolo," Yusuf had said. "Otherwise they would have you over and over, and you would never sleep again." He had laughed at the puzzled look on Nicolo's face, reaching out to cup his cheek. "You are the sun, Nicolo, you cannot blame them for wishing to bask in your light."

Yusuf's decree means that some nights Nicolo only takes one or two of the men into his mouth. There are those times when Yusuf pushes inside and takes Nicolo quickly, as though slowing down would be a travesty Yusuf couldn't allow. He waits until Nicolo has finished the man in his mouth, staying inside him until he can reach around and take Nicolo's hardness in his hand, his fingers moving over him until Nicolo's essence is splattering on the ground.

Some nights Yusuf draws it out so all of his men can have Nicolo's mouth. He holds himself still in Nicolo's body, murmuring soft words as Nicolo stretches his lips around each man that stands in front of him.

Each of Yusuf's men has a different taste to them, a different way they like Nicolo to take them, and he's learned them all over the nights he has been on his knees. Zayan has a sensitive spot half way down his cock that causes him to spurt into Nicolo's mouth within moments when Nicolo presses his tongue against it. Aban cradles Nicolo's face in his hands and takes his mouth gently, the same words coming from him each time. ("He calls you 'little brother', Nicolo," Yusuf murmurs to him.) Sufyan prefers it fast, pushing his cock as far into Nicolo's throat as he can when he spills. Ubaadah is the opposite, liking to draw the moment out by rubbing over Nicolo's lips before dipping into his mouth.

Rehmat steps back after Nicolo swallows him down, tucking himself away with one hand, and the other pressing quickly to Nicolo's cheek before he moves to the side. Yusuf's fingers are still on Nicolo's throat, gently stroking him. Yusuf is hard in him, still and unmoving, and if Nicolo closes his eyes, he can almost feel the pulsing of Yusuf's soul inside his own body.

"So good, my own," Yusuf says, his voice soft.

Reaching behind him, Nicolo runs his fingers through the long curls of Yusuf's hair, drawing his head closer so he can turn and capture Yusuf's lips with his own. He can feel the shiver run through Yusuf as he dips his tongue into Nicolo's mouth, and he wonders if Yusuf tastes his men on Nicolo's breath.

Yusuf breaks the kiss after long moments, resting a hand on Nicolo's stomach. Nicolo smiles as he swipes his tongue along Yusuf's lower lip, and then he turns back to the men still surrounding them, still watching how Yusuf holds him so carefully. He turns back to them, and opens his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Tueal , 'akhiu alsaghir , altaeam yantazir"_ is 'Come, little brother, food awaits.'


End file.
